When Ties Cross
by Rich and Chewy
Summary: When Izumi's class go on a camping trip they get more than they bargain for, but is it worth risking a life? Suck at summaries, better than it sounds. R


Skitzmon: Helloooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My name is Skitzmon!!! I'm here with Twilight Yinyang *waves*, but you can just call her Twilight, and we are about to bring you a fanfic!!! *gasps of horror* I KNOW!!!! Ok, this is her first Digimon fanfic, let alone Digimon Frontier fic!!! So please be easy on her!!!  
  
Twilight: Yesh Yesh Yesh!!! Oooooh look at it fly!!! *watches her new kitten fly through the lounge room as she had thrown it*  
  
Skitzmon: Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh... heh heh heh... Yes then, she would like you to know that she doesn't know all the Japanese names for the digimon cos shes only seen the dub version, and that she doesnt own Digimon Frontier, cos she would've never ended the series!!! *that counts as a disclaimer* But she owns me!!!  
  
Twilight: Tis true, yesh yesh! Ooooooooh!!! Guess what, this is a Takumi ficcy!! Skitzmon: Yeeeesssssssss.... No more sugar for you! Ok well on with the fic!!!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The bright morning sun shone through Izumi's bedroom window and onto her face. The sudden light took Izumi by suprise and she opened her eyes slowly and looked at her alarm clock. 7:17, it read. Today was the day Izumi started at her new school, Shibuya High. Junpei had been in high school for two years now, *OK I HAVE NO IDEA HOW OLD THEY ARE SO HE'S A YR OLDER THAN THEM IN THIS FIC!!!* they had kept in touch over the past few years, mainly because they had gone out for afew months the year after coming back from the Digital World. Junpei had asked her out one cold winters morning and Izumi, being the now changed girl that she was, had accepted just to make him happy. For it was someone else that she had feelings for. Takuya, Kouji and Koichi had started at this school one year earlier, and Tomoki was starting in two years or so. Izumi was glad she was going to be able to see them all again, especially Takuya, who she had also kept close contact with for the past years. *OK It's half way term 1 of the year ok ok ok ok ok ok???*  
  
Izumi sat up in her bed and stretched, the sun was bright, it was going to be a good first day. She stood up and walked over to her dressing table and put on a necklace. It was 23 carrot gold with a small heart shaped locket on it, the locket had 11 diamonds on it. She remembered exactly how she had gotten this necklace.  
  
A year ago Izumi and her family had moved back to Italy, she could remember that day like the back of her hand. Takuya, Junpei, Tamoki, Kouji, Koichi and afew of her friends from school had all been at the airport when her plane had left. This had been the day that Junpei and herself had stopped going out, mainly because she was moving overseas but partly because she didn't want to anymore. Junpei, as you could imagine, had been crushed. Takuya on the other hand had looked overjoyed, Izumi had never been able to figure out why though *yes yes in this fic Izumi is one of those dense people who can never figure out that a guy likes her :P Just like Sakura Kinomoto*. That was when Takuya had given it to her.  
  
# * Flashback * # *  
  
"Flight 262, to Italy, is now ready to board. Please have your tickets ready and rip off the small section at the bottom of the ticket to speed up the boarding process. Thankyou."  
  
"Thats my flight guys..." Izumi said sadly, turning to her friends, tears filling in her eyes. In turn she went up and hugged everyone, and one by one they left, until there was on Tukuya, herself, and ofcorse her parents, left.  
  
"Last call for all persons flying to Italy on flight 262. I repeat last call for all persons flying to Italy on flight 262."  
  
# * Izumi's POV * # *  
  
"Izumi, I'm really gonna miss you..." Takuya walked over to me and hugged me tightly. I blushed slightly, but hugged him back. *Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww, tear :')*  
  
"I'll really miss you too, Takuya. But, it's not like we'll never see each other again. I'll be back in a year. I'll ring you when we get there!" I broke the hug and picked up my hand lugage. My mum *OI, I'M AN AUSSIE, OK!!!* and dad were calling for me as they were about to close the boarding gates. "I'll see you soon, Takuya." I turned away from the lost looking boy, tears now streaming down my cheeks, and began to walk towards my parents.  
  
"Izumi wait!" Takuya yelled, and ran over to me. I turned around to him, and, was shocked to see that he too had tears running down his face. He searched his pants pockets hurriedly, before pulling out a mahogony velvet box. "I got you this. Open it when you're on the plane." He leaned over and gave me a soft kiss on my cheak. "Goodbye, Izumi." He turned around and ran off. He must have been embarassed.  
  
I touched the spot where my best friend had just kissed me gingerly, like it was some treasure, and smiled to myself before a ringing voice broke into my thoughts unnecessarily. "Izumi! Hurry up, the plane's about to leave!"  
  
I resisted the urge to refuse and run off after Takuya and turned around and started walking towards my parents, keeping my hand on my cheek the whole time.  
  
* # *  
  
"... Please remain seated for the duration of the flight. There is no smoking allowed in the cabin or in the toilets ..."  
  
I didn't quite hear the rest of the safety procedures or rules. I took out the mahogony box that Takuya had given me and opened it slowly.  
  
What I saw amazed me. This couldn't be real! It was too good to be true! Inside the box was a gold necklace, 23 carrot gold I'm guessing, with a heart locket, and diamond studded too! This must have cost him atleast $400!  
  
"Takuya..." I mumbled under my breath and took the necklace out carefully. There was a note under that little stand thing that they rest on. Shocked I took it out and read it out loud to myself so no one else could hear. " 'My dear Izumi,' " it read. "You're gone now, out of my life, well for a year or so. I never took the time to tell you this, as I was so scared of losing you, but now that fear has grown larger and stronger, so I guess it's time to tell you that, I love you Izumi, I love you more than anything in this world. Please, come back to me soon. Love always and forever, Takuya.' Oh my god..." *Awwwwwwww... ok now everybody together!!! 1... 2... 3! Awwwwwwwwwwwww.* I could believe what I just read, Takuya loved me... I put my necklace on as I looked out the plane window, and there he was.  
  
Standing at the windows just inside the building next to us was Takuya, looking sad and mournfull. He smiled and waved at me. I smiled too, and waved back. He put his hand upto his lips and blew me a kiss. I caught it and pressed my hand to my cheek.  
  
We waved at each other until the plane had taken off and the airport was out of sight.  
  
# *  
  
But of corse, then there was that day we talked to each other on the phone... * # * Briiiiiiiiiiiing Bring Bring Briiiiiiiiiiiing Bring Bring.  
  
"Izumi! Phone! I think it's Takuya!"  
  
My mums words shot through me like a bullet, this would be the first time I had talked to Takuya since I left for Italy... I had never told anyone about the note, or what it had said, and I never rang Takuya, even if he was my best friend, I was too scared to talk to him...  
  
I walked slowly down to the kitchen where my mum had called from. It seemed like an eternity before I finally took the phone from my mums hand and spoke softly into the speaker. "He... Hello?" I said in a soft voice, almost a whisper.  
  
"Hello Izumi." Came the answer. "It's Takuya."  
  
"Oh... Hi Takuya! How are you?" I tried my hardest to sound happy to be speaking to him after, what was it? About 4 months, but it just didn't work.  
  
"Izumi... ? Is something wrong?" His voice was soft and caring and it bore into my heart like a drill but it gave me a sort of nice feeling all over.  
  
"No... No nothing at all... "  
  
"Ok... Well I rang you to tell you that... what I wrote in that letter, it wasn't entirely true... I don't love you... Well I do! But only as a friend... Sorry if I... got your hopes up..." Ok, now these words... they ripped out my heart, cut it into little pieces, threw it for the dogs to chew up and then stomped all over it...  
  
"Oh... ok... nah thats ok... "  
  
"Ok. Izumi, I gotta go. Seeya later."  
  
"Goodbye, Takuya..." I slowly hung up the phone, tears were welling up in my eyes... had Takuya found someone else that he loved more than me??? No I couldn't think that... he was just embarrased about it... that was all right???  
  
# * End Flashback(S) * # *  
  
Well, since then, I've accepted his decission and figured I shouldn't cry over spilt milk... We've kept intouch since that day and are still really good friends... even if it wont ever be anything more than that. "Izumi! Get up! You're going to be late to school!!"  
  
# * Skitzmon: DATS ALL FOR THIS CHAPPY!!! TEE HEE WASN'T IT FABULOUS!!! I THINK IT WAS!!! Remember R&R and watch for the next chapter coming soon!!!  
  
Twilight: Tee hee... 1...2...2...2...3!!! AWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! :P Tee hee  
  
Skitzmon: Buh-bye my wittle pals!!! I WUV U!!!  
  
Twilight: Ummmm ok... NO MORE SUGAR FOR EITHER OF US THEN!!! 


End file.
